Digimon: Legend Of The Rainbow
by EvilInsaneLlamaOfDOOM
Summary: Chap 9 up! If you reiveiwed saying not to delete, you get a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

It was summer, and six kids were hanging in the park.

One was obviosly the leader. He had spikey brown hair with blond streaks. It stood up in natural spikes, makeing his head look like it was on fire. His eyes were the colour of melting dark chocolate, and he donned red goggles which stopped his hair from getting too close to his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a flame pattern around the bottem and on the sleeves, and matching jeans. His name was Edan.

The second was riffling through a joke book. He wore an unbuttoned orange shirt that appeared to be too large for him over a yellow t-shirt. He wore faded, fraying cutoffs and over-sized boots with the toes cut out, so his orange-socked toes stuck out. His skin was the colour of cocoa and his shock of black hair nearly covered his eyes, which were darting behind bottle-top glasses. His name was Dakari.

The third was a girl. She had baby blue eyes, which peeked out misciviosly from her round, baby-like face. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in pig-tails, fastened by pink ribbons. Her feet were encased in sandles with plastic duckys stuck on the straps. The ducks mached the one on her buttercup-yellow t-shirt and the ones sewn on the edge of her denim mini. Her name was Caitlin.

The forth was snoozing on the grass. His eyes, although shut, were vividest green. His messy black hair stuck in spikes simaler to Edans. He wore an unbuttoned forest green shirt over a long-sleeved white top, paired with dark green shorts and black trainers with green lightning flashes down the sides. His name was Sebes.

The fith was braiding forget-me-nots into her white-blond hair. It swung in a glistening curtain to her waist. She wore a pale blue top, the exact same colour of the forget-me-nots and her eyes, and hip-hugging jeans. Dark-blue heels completed this image of perfection. Her name was Mirabel, but her friends called her Bella.

The sixth and last was sitting under a tree, trying to meditate, but failing miserably. Her eyes, contorted on annoyance, were violet-blue, and her messy brown hair hung to her waist. She wore a top the same colour as her eyes over a pale lilic-blue long-sleeved top. Her indigo jeans had a hole in one knee, and her dark blue trainers were scuffed. Her name was Leia.

Despite the differences between the six children, they were good friends. But little did they know that they would soon be on an adventure that would test their friendship and trust to the utmost limit.

The six had been dubbed the "Rainbow Gang." Actually, it was Caitlin who came up with the name.

"Hey, look at us!" She had cheered. "Were like a rainbow! Eddy is red, Dakkie is orange, Im yellow, Sebby is green, Bella is blue and Leiey is purple!"

Caitlin had a habit of turning her friends names into cute nicknames that made you think of bunnys.

"Hey, whats wrong with the sky?" asked Caitlin. "Is it broken?"

The Sun had become a rainbow coloured swirl, with streaks of pure white flowing across the sky.

It began to spin, faster and faster, capuring the Rainbow Gangs eyes like a hypnotists pendulum.

Then it all went black.

* * *

**If anyone wants to draw Edan, Dakari, Caitlin, Sebes, Mirabel or Leia, please do, but reveiw with the picture url.**


	2. Chapter 2

The six children opened their eyes.

They were lying flat on their backs in an ornatly carved room made of gold and marble.

"Ookay, way weird." said Mirabel, voicing the option that they all felt.

They stood up, stairing around the room as if by seeing it, they could make it vanish. In the center of the room were six beautifly embossed pillars, one each of ruby, topaz, amber, emerald, sapphire and amytyst. The children felt a powerful longing to touch the pillars, but also feeling that it might be an insult to the beauty of the room.

"Its okay..." said Edan. "I think were ment to be here, and that must mean were allowed to touch them."

The gang agreed that this made sense, and each one took position at the pillar they were drawn to. They streched out one finger and gently, almost too scared to do it, placed their finger on their pillar.

There was a loud BANG, and the group was thrown backwards, each cluching a strange device in the hand they had touched the pillar with.

The room seemed to swim, slowly fading away. The pillars were last to go, and when they did, they left an egg where they had stood.

The children examined their devices. They were white, and circular in shape. A round black screen in the center was surrounded by a band of colour. Two arrow buttons were placed either side of the screen, and three circleur buttons under it. The whole thing sat on a strap the same colour as the strip and buttons, like a watch.

Edans was red, Dakaris was orange, Cailins was yellow, Sebess was green, Mirabels was blue and Leias was purple.

"What _are_ these?" The children wondered.

As the children spoke, the eggs quivered, cracking open to relase strange creatures.

The red egg yeilded a small red blob with tiny golden horns and four minisule blob-feet. It had a smily mouth and big deep brown eyes that sparkled and made you want to pick it up and hug it. It walked over to to Edan and said: "Hiya! Im Demiyuushimon!"

The orange egg contained an orange blob that had little wings potruding from the sides. a yellow beak acted as a mouth, and glittery black eyes stared at Dakari. "Hi, dude, Im Odokemon!"

The content of the yellow egg was a buttercup-yellow blob with small feet and golden faerie-type wings. Its eyes were pale blue with pink sparkles. It had no visible mouth. "I am Kousamon and I like duckys!" was its introdution to Caitlin.

The green egg produced a cream-coloured blob with green stripes on its cheeks and green eyes. It had a small cream horn protruding from its forhead. "My name is Shinbokumon. Pleased to meet you." Was its very formal speech to Sebes.

Out of the blue egg came a pale-blue blob with pale-pink eyes. It had tiny, pure white feathery wings and a tiny golden halo. "Im called Yashumon. Youre very pretty. I like you." It said to Mira bel. She picked it up and hugged it.

From the purple egg burst a lilic blob with too-large cat ears and a long cat tail. Its green eyes gazed at Leia as it said "Im Konekomon."

"Err... Hi!" The children chorused, looking at the creatures.

"What exactly are you?" asked Leia, pokeing Konekomon interestedly.

"Stop that!" she snapped. "We are Digimon, which stands for digital monsters, and this is Rainbow Island, Digiworld."

Digiworld?

* * *

**No flames, so Edan lives for today. You may draw the kids and/or their digimon, just reveiw with the picture url!**


	3. Chapter 3

The children stared at the Digimon.

The Digimon stared at the children.

This went on for several long minutes until Edan said "This is stupid. Im leaveing."

"Ill come too!" Demiyuushimon announced.

The two disapeared into the trees.

"Look, will you leave me alone?" asked Edans voice.

"Nope!" said Damiyuushimons.

Then Edan cried "What is that!"

"Edans in trouble!" Dakari yelled, and darted into the trees, the others following closely behind.

Behind the trees was another Digimon. It was a dull silver-grey colour, and resembled an overgrown bat with large fangs.

A display scene appeared on the Digivices.

* * *

Ehcaramon

Champion level

Draculas slave, Fang attack

* * *

"Rainbow bubbles!" the tiny Digimons shouted, each blowing several large rainbow coloured bubbles towards Ehcaramon. The bubbles hit him squarely, but he was so large and powerful it had no effect, and he merly brushed the digimon away with his giant claw.

He advanced towards the children, who threw their arms up instictivly. The Digivices, strapped to their wrists, shone in the colours of the rainbow.

"Demiyuushimon Digivolve to..." shouted Demiyuushimon, shining red. He grew larger, growing to about half Edans size, and becoming almost T-Rexesque in appearance. Black stripes barred the red of his legs, arms, tail, back and snout. His golden horns grew longer and angled away from his head. His brown eyes turned golden and heavy-lidded, and sharp golden claws sprouted from his hands and feet. "Yuushimon!"

* * *

Yuushimon

Rookie level

Burning rocket, Flame oblideration

* * *

"Odokemon Digivolve to..." The little blob cried, shining orange. He became more birdlike in appearance, His wings growing disproportioaly large and sporting turquiose feathers in addition to orange ones. His beak grew sharper and slightly larger, with a horitzonal turqoise stripe running across it. Skinny yellow legs ending in large, sharp claws supported his body, which, althouch the back was still orange, now sported a yellow stomach. "Gelukimon!"

* * *

Gelukimon

Rookie level

Feather dart, Turqoise slash

* * *

"Kousamon Digivolve to..." Kousamon half-sang, shining goldy-yellow. She grew larger, stopping at about Caitlins knee hight, her wings still growing larger until they doubled her size. She changed shape, becoming a humanoid with snow-white skin, golden hair flowing behind her and wearing a raggady yellow-dress type thing. Instead of legs, she had a ghostly whisp of snow-white cloud. "Faeriemon!"

* * *

Faeriemon

Rookie level

Golden lily swirl, Ducky minions

* * *

"Shinbokumon Digivolve to..." The Digimon cried, glowing green. He grew larger and slightly more humanioid. The horn on his head multipied, one appearing on either side of his head, but the one in the middle vanishing. His hands sported recently grown, deadly-looking claws. The two stripes on his either of his cheeks blended together to become one on either side, and poisonos green spines sprouted from his back. "Subayaimon!"

* * *

Subayaimon

Rookie level

Poison spine, Venom blast

* * *

"Yashumon Digivolve to..." shouted Mirabels partner, glowing blue. A long, flowing pale-blue silk dress swung from her head, which swiftly palened to very light blue. The dress resembled a coloum of silk, as it had no sleeves, and no feet dangling from it. The wings vanished, re-growing out of the silk. The effect was as if a light blue Yashumon had lost its wings and was sat on a pale-blue pillar made of silk with wings on. "Tenshimon!"

* * *

Tenshimon

Rookie level

Angelic ribbon, Heveanly prayer

* * *

"Konekomon Digivolve to..." Konekomon whisper-spoke, shining purple. She grew legs, and grew to Leias knee hight. A silver hoop earing grew out of her left ear. Darker purple stripes barred her llic back. "Nekomon!"

* * *

Nekomon

Rookie level

Lavender tempest, Sweet melody

* * *

"Burning rocket!" shouted Yuushimon, gathering fire in his mouth then throwing it at Ehcaramon.

"Ducky minion!" cried Faeriemon, as clockwork ducks walked their evil minionatic way to the overgrown bat.

The attacks hit him, and he bellowed before shouting "Draculas slave!"

He generated a soundwave from his mouth. The attack blasted Faeriemon full force, and she turned on the others.

Her eyes blank and empty, her voice monotone she said "Golden lily swirl."

A tornado of yellow flower petals blasted towards the kids, and would have destroied them if Nekomon had not sang "Sweet melody!"

A strain of beautiful music floated through the air, first making the tornado dissapear, then clearing Faeriemons eyes.

"Go, Subayaimon, Gelukimon!" the catlike Digimon cried.

"Poison spine!" yelled Subayamon, spinning around with his spines outwards and rolling quickly towards Ehcaramon.

"Turquiose slash!" Gelukimons turquiose bits shone, and the digimon shot a beam of turquiose light to Subayamon. It hit him squarly, and speeded up his path to Ehcaramon.

"You may defeat me, but youll never beat the others!" yelled the Digimon insainly. "Fang attack!"

Before he dissapeared into data, Ehcaramon blasted his fangs at the digidestened. It hit Mirabel in the leg, and she screamed in pain.

"Dont worry." said Nekomon. I can fix it. Sweet melody!" A strand of music, a different tune this time, floated through the air and Mirabels leg mended itself.

"Thanks, Nekomon!" she said.

"Okay!" said Edan. "Were good to go!"

* * *

**OMG THEY DIGIVOLVED! Fanart is luvved. XD. **


	4. Chapter 4

As they trudged through the wood, Leia and Nekomon began to lag behind the others.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a digital creature, and you and this world around us," she gestured at the trees. "Are some sort of weirdo digitaly-created reality. And these Digivice things make you Digivolve, so you become stronger and have a different name and look different." she cluched her head. "Arrg! My head is gonna explode! I dont get it!"

"Keep trying!" encoraged Nekomon. "Youll get it! Oh, and the digivices are also a kind of Digi-database, so you can know more about the Digimon you face, and a 3-D map of the digital world!"

"Kmon, lets go and catch the others up!"

Neither of them noticed two pairs of glowing, rainbow-coloured eyes leering through the darkness of an abandoned cave.

"Exellent..." a voice rasped. "The first Digiegg is within my grasp..."

The black shadow drew a card with a glittering Amytyst gem illustraited on it from inside its cloak.

"Purple card!" he whispered. Another black shadow formed around the card, very much like the origianal black shadow, but also very much different. The two Digimons maniacal laughter echoed around the cave.

Leia and Nekomon had caught up with the others, and were chatting along with the others, making fun at Dakari because he forgot the punchline of his joke, all the normal Rainbow-Gangey stuff, when a shadow materialised out of the ground.

Its body was just a whisp of black cloud under a round black head, like Tenshimon, only much, much bigger. Two purple demon wings protruded from its back, and it had two pairs of eyes, one pair on top of the other, making four glowing purple eyes in all, positioned under the two feircly pointed purple horns on its forehead.

"I am Demipurpledarkmon!" it roared. "Fear my wrath!"

* * *

Demipurpledarkmon

Champion level

Purple card, Amytyst gem, Shadow shroud

* * *

"Shadow shroud!" it cried, blasting a shodow at Leia and Nekomon. It enveloped them and him, then vanished.

Leia, Nekomon and Demipurpledarkmon had vanished!

The three sat in a dark, smokey void.

"What do you want!" asked Leia.

"Want? Only your useless Digimons life!" the Digimon replied. "Purple card!" He threw hundreds of purple cards at the two. They hit, hard, badly bruising and cutting Leia, and hurting Nekomon so badly she started to fade away.

"Nekomon!" cried Leia. Her Digivice started to glow with a deep violet light. An amytyst materialised out of thin air beside her, also glowing violet.

"Nekomon Digivolve to..." the Digimon cried, growing more solid as she said it, the fading dissapearing. She grew larger, and humanoid, growing to about Leias height. For a secong, she looked like Leias twin, with messy brown hair to her waist and pale skin. Then brown cat ears burst out her head and a brown cat tail out of her butt. She wore violet gloves, heavy violet boots and a violet leotard with long sleeves made out of a sort of semi-transeparent floaty lilic material. An amytyst was embedded in her forehead. The round pupils of her green eyes turned to cat-like slits. "Kittymon!"

* * *

Kittymon

Champion level

Lunar gem, Amytyst star, Harp of peace

* * *

"Lunar gem!" Kittymon cried, her amytyst glowing. It shot a beam of violet light towards Demipurpledarkmon.

He screamed in pain before shouting "Amytyst gem!" He blasted a lilic beam from his four eyes towards Kittymon, who merly said "Harp of peace!" What happened was almost identical to the effect of sweet melody, only more powerful; The attack was reversed towards Demipurpledarkmon and Leia not only felt her cuts and bruised heal, but felt refreshed and invigorated.

"Now for the main attraction!" shouted Kittymon. "Amytyst star!" a billion purple stars fell from the heavens, blasting Demipurpledarkmon.

"Ill be baaack!" he screamed, his data already vanishing.

As Demipurpledarkmon vanished, so did his void. Leia and Kittymon reappered infront of their friends.

"What happened in there?" asked Edan.

"Wheres Nekomon gone?" wondered Caitlin.

"Umm... Nekomon Digivolved to Kittymon, and we kicked Demipurpledarkmons butt!" replied Leia. At that presise moment, Kittymon DeDigivolved back to Nekomon.

"Sorry, I got too tired to hold my form." Nekomon explained weakly.

"We orghta set up camp for the night," said Sebes. "Its getting kinda dark."

Everyone agreed, and quickly found a sheltered cave for the night.

* * *

**Yes, Kittymon. Real origianal name. NOT! But as Leias my fave out of the charries, and a Kittymon was my first fan Digimon, it just seemed right somehow XD. I like llamas. Does anyone else like llamas? I luv fanart!**


	5. Chapter 5

The shadow cursed and slammed his fist into the wall of his cave.

After a few censored yellings, he calmed down and touched the center of his magic mirror. It showed Mirabel arguing with the others. Or, pondered the Digimon, that was the thing most _likely_ to be happening, as it was a long time from his human days.

"Blue card!"

"Im sick of this!" Mirabel shouted. "Im hungrey and my feet hurt and I got no sleep in that stupid cave!"

"Well, we didnt fare much better," said Leia, resonably.

"I could piggy-back you, Im strong anough!" said Dakari.

"Oh..." Mirabel said, looking at Dakaris skinny frame. "No thanks."

"Wheres Sebby?" asked Caitlin, who was trying to persade Faeriemon to play her "Ducky Game".

"Sleeing." answered Edan. "As usual."

"Hey, thats not nice!" called a voice from inside the cave. "I just cant find the was out!"

Everyone laughed, and Dakari went in to get Sebes.

"Psst!" a voice whispered. "I have food! Lots of it!"

Mirabel looked around, then spotted the sorce of the voice. She glanced back at the others. They were making fun of Sebes for getting stuck in the cave. Surely one or two bites wouldnt hurt? Shed only be gone a second...

"I mean, Sebes, come on!" grinned Edan. "Even Dakaris not dumb enough to get stuck in a cave!... Well... on second thorghts..."

"Hey!" frowned the afore-mentioned trickster (Dakari), the laughed.

Suddenly, a peircing scream rang through the air. One of Mirabels screams.

"BELLA!" Dakari yelled, sprinting for the trees in the direction of the voice. "Shes gone!" he said, looking around wildly.

* * *

Demibluedarkmon

Champion level

Blue card, Sapphire gem, Shadow shroud.

* * *

Six minutes of enternity later...

Mirabel hugged Tenshimon tightly, feeling terrified. She had been taking in all Demibluedarkmons blows, trying to keep her partner as strong as she could, just in case Tenshimon would Digivolve and save them.

_How on earth could Leia get through this so quickly? _she wondered. Every bone in her body was aching, if only Tenshimon would Digivolve _now_...

Demibluedarkmon stood over his prey. He looked like Demipurpledarmon exept where he Demipurpledarkmon had been purple, Demibluedarkmon was dark blue.

"And for the looser," He snarled, "Blue card!" he threw blue cards at Mirabel.

"No!" shouted Tenshimon, struggling loose from Mirabels arms and throwing herself infront of the attack. The Digimon screamed with the pain, and dissolved into data.

"TENSHIMON!" screamed Mirabel. Her Digivice shone deep blue, and so did a sapphire that materialise out of thin air. A million dots of data gathered, and Tenshimon re-appeared, also glowing blue.

"Tenshimon Digivolve to..." the Digimon shouted. The silky dress became a long, flowing ballgown with puffy sleeves. The Digimons pale-blue skin whitened until it was snow white, and Tenshimons wings grew, dusting themselves with blue powder-glitter. Long hair the colour of the night sky whipped around the humanoids face, and the golden halo shone evermore brightly. "Ahrenmon!"

* * *

Ahrenmon

Champion level

Angels blessing, Sapphire star, Harmonic Beauty

* * *

"Bella. Get back." Ahrenmons voice was soft and sweet, as if an angel was speaking. "Sapphire star!" she sang. A gazillion stars in many shades of blue pelted Demibluedarkmon.

He yelled, but shouted "Blue card!" and threw his cards towards Ahrenmon.

It barely briused her, and she cried "Harmonic beauty!"

A bright light appeared, blinding the evil Digimon. However, Mirabel found she could easily see through it. With it came, not a song or a tune, but something very much like that, something that made her remember life as a child, happy times chasing butterflys and playing catch.

However, it had a very different effect on Demibluedarkmon. "Nooo... Please, nooo..." he moaned, before dissapearing into data.

The void vanished, and Tenshimn and Mirabel were back with there friends.

"It was really, freaky." Mirabel always said afterwards. "I never thought Id make it out alive."

* * *

**You can Guest star as a Digimon, if you want! Just reveiw with what you want to look like, your Digi-name and attack(s), and Ill put you in sooner or later. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, the way the pattens going, you should be next to Digivolve!" Yuushimon cheered, punching Subayimons arm.

"Mayby not." Nekomon said. "The pattern might go me, Tenshimon, then you four in any order. If Subayimon _does_ Digivolve next, we will have enough infomation to prove we are Digivolving in reverse rainbow order.

"So why didnt Yuushimon- Ducky Minion!" Faeriemon sent out her third group of ducks for Caitlins pleasure, "Digivolve first?" she finnished. "He _is_ the leader!"

"I am?" asked Yuushimon, confused.

Leia entered their conversation.

"Its simple." she said. "Its what I like to call 'Leader-Show-Off-Syndrome'. He _has_ to Digivolve last because his is the strongest, and therefore, once they agree his Digimon is the strongest, he gains complete and utter leadership. Which, on T.V, is better to have at the end of a series, because otherwise it gets boring and people stop watching it too quickly."

"That is one goood answer, Leia!" grinned Faeriemon. "Just one question. Whats a T.V?"

"Get Sebes or Dakari to explain. Theyre the ones who spend most time infront of it!" Leia grinned, running to catch up with the others.

Seeing as Dakari was unavailable for comment (He was swapping jokes with Mirabel. Yus, he likes her :3), the Digimon got Sebes to explain.

One by one, they got bored and drifted off, until only Subayimon was left. They were walking slowly, chatting interestedly, unknowing of the fact that they were a good way behind the others, when they heared a cry: "Green card!", and ran to investigate.

Peering through the trees, he saw a young Digimon attempting to fight off a dark-green-and-black version of Demipurpledarkmon and Demibluedarkmon.

The first Digimon was brown, and looked much like a horse. It had a blue mane and tail, and blue sparkles in her green eyes. A black metal band was around her left hind leg.

* * *

Koumamon

Rookie level

Hoof earthsplitter, Noisy neigh

* * *

"Thats Koumamon." whispered Subayimon. "Shes one of the good Digimon, and very adventurous and interested in most things. Shes also one of the strongest rookies around, so you shouldnt cross her!"

The second Digimon laughed at Koumamons attacks.

* * *

Demigreendarkmon

Champion level

Green card, Emeraled gem, Shadow shroud

* * *

"I am much more powerful then you, weakling!" He roared. "Give up now! Green card!"

The cards hit Koumamon hard, knocking her to the ground. One more hit and it looked like she would be finished!

"Noisy neigh!" Koumamon yelled, screaming out the words. Demigreendarkmon clutched his ears protectivly.

"Emeraled star!" green stars flew from no-where, blasting Demigreendarkmon.

A new Digimon appeared, with Sebes standing next to it, his Digivice and an emerald cluched in either hand, both glowing. The Digimon looked like a human/lizard hybrid, standing only a head taller then his partner. All of his scaley, green-skinned body but his head was encased in glorius forest green medieval-style armour. Very dark green spines, dripping with poisen, ran along his back, and he had a row of them on the top of his head, like a birds crest. Two silvery-greyey-blue horns provided extra protection for his gold-speckled green eyes.

* * *

Gammamon

Champion level

Poison sword, Emeraled star, Destruction laser

* * *

"Digidestaned?" the evil Digimon hissed, forgetting about Koumamon. "Shadow shroud!"

Demigreendarkmon had sealed his own fate. Inside the void, with no worrys about Koumamon getting hurt or blasting down trees hat were home to other Digimon, Gammamon and Sebes could proceed with giving Demigreendarkmon the beating of his life.

"Poisen sword!" yelled Gammamon, five minutes later. After using his Destruction laser and Emeraled stars numorus times, Sebes had decided to finish it. A very dark green sword had appeared in Gammamons hands, made of the same dull-but-at-the-same-time-shiny material as his spines, and secreting the same poisen.

Demigreendarkmon screamed as the poisen entered his veins, but unlike the other Digimon Mirabel and Leia had faced, had no macho send-off, prehapse because the poisen made his data vanish too quickly for anything to ba said.

As the void vanished, Sebes saw his friends were waiting for him. Koumamon looked better, no doubt because of Nekomons 'Sweet melody'.

She thanked him breifly before skipping off.

Edan explained what had happened. Caitlin had been pressing buttons on her 'Pretty thingy', as she called her Digivice, and a map had appeared. The red, orange, yellow, blue and purple dots were grouped together, but the green one was a while behind. They had followed the Digivices signal, and Koumamon had told them about Sebes disapearing in return for Nekomon fixing her wounds.

"So based on what Nekomon said" Faeriemon muttered, "I should be next to Digivolve."

In a dark and gloomy cave, a Digimon turned to a cage with another cowering Digimon in it.

"Mayby my monsters need a bit more oof..." He said in the evil maniacal way that ment something bad was about to happen. He pulled a card with an amber drawn on it from noowhere.

"Perfect..." he muttered...

* * *

**Im sorry about Koumamon, RikaCreator, but as I didnt know your personalaty... shrugs If you dont like it, I will re-write this chapter... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yellow card!"

It was raining in the Digiworld.

The children had been walking for quite a few days now, without much food (mostly berries), and not seeing any other life. Theyd slept in caves mostly, still not getting much sleep, and Leia espesially was crabby. The Digimon mostly called on her to answer questions, and it was driving her nuts.

"Cant you guys leave me alone for ONE MINUTE!" she shouted, after Gelukimon asked her to explain _why_ Earth was round and not flat like the Digiworld. "Its driving me NUTS!"

"Hey, whats that?" asked Dakari, whipeing raindrops from his bottle-top glasses.

"Its the Desert region, silly!" said Yuushimon.

"Relief!" sighed Faeriemon, from where she had been sheltering (a large leaf ,held by Caitlin like an umbrella.). "These wings take forever to dry off!"

After walking a few miles, however, the children had a very different veiw. At first, there had been a few raindrops, coupled with warm sun, and walking had been pleasent. Now, it was boiling sun and sand as far as the eye could see.

"Hey, whats that?" Dakari said (again). A small building had come into veiw, and delicios smells were coming from it.

"Most likely a mirage." said Sebes.

"Whats a mirage?" asked Subayimon.

"I have a feeling they dont get mirages here." Leia muttered.

The children were right near the building by now. A sign on the door said: Open.

"FOOD!" yelled Caitlin, dashing through the door.

As the other five ventured inside, they found Caitlin searching her pockets.

"I have no money!" she wailed.

The cook/shop-owner was standing there, looking helpless. He was a blue and yellow dog/wolf hybrid-looking thing, wearing a chefs hat and apron, and weilding a wooden spoon.

* * *

Gabumon

Rookie level

Blue blaster, Spoonarang

* * *

As the rest of the Rainbow Gang stood next to Caitlin, he looked up and saw the six in all their rainbow-ish glory.

"The legand is true!" he cried. "The glorius ones have returned!"

The kids could think of nothig to say, but looked at each other. If they got any more confused, they would have question marks for brains.

"You can eat here for free!" Gabumon cried.

"Really?" Caitlin cried. "oh, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU_THANKYOU_!"

The tables were pile high with delicious goodies. No sooner had they started, when a Digimon burst through the door.

"No!" it squealed, "No, I dont wanna- Shadow shroud!"

The dark shadow covered it, Caitlin and Faeriemon.

* * *

Demiyellowdarkmon

Champion level

Yellow card, Amber gem, Shadow shroud

* * *

The odd thing was, although it was a black and yellowy-gold version of the others, it had one pair of eyes, and they were round and coaca coloured and frightened.

"Thats IT!" shouted Caitlin. "I was really hungry!"

Faeriemon and her Digivice shone a deep goldy-yellow. An amber materialised out of the air, and glew brighter then the other two put together.

"Faeriemon Digivolve too..." Caitlins Digimon yelled. She grew taller, and golden threads heavy with amber beads braided themselves into her hair. Her raggardy skirt became a chinese style buttercup-yellow dress with golden embroidary. Gold and amber jewelery bedecked her wrists and neck, and a golden chain with tear-drop shaped bith of amber on it was wrapped around her left leg, spiraling down from thigh to ankle. A golden tiara set with amber sat upon her head. Her wings grew until they tripled her size. They were no longer yellow, but rainbow coloured and shimmering. "Ouromon!"

* * *

Ouromon

Champion level

Golden tiara, Amber star, Rainbow glitter

* * *

"Good, but not good enough!" snarled the Digimon. "No dont, you cant make me!" It cluched at its head. "Yellow card!"

As it threw the cards, Ouromon shouted "Rainbow glitter!".

The void was filled with a smokey rainbow light. Disoriantated, Demiyellowdarkmon threw the cards a few meters left of its target.

"Golden tiara!" Ouromon took her tiara off her head, and threw it like a boomerang.

"Nooo... Its not fair, stop hurting me!" Demiyellowdarkmon moaned. The outside blackness of the Digimons body vanished, to be replaced with a tiny blue Digimon with long floppy ears and brown eyes.

* * *

Neokoromon

In training

Boom balloon

* * *

"Thank-you for helping me!" it squeaked.

The void had vanished by now, and the rest of the gang watched amusedly and Caitlin dumbfoundedly watched the little blue blob bounce its way out of the resteraunt.

"So, who wants to eat?" she grinned.

* * *

**Yes. Spoonerang ish funneh:D Heh, heh. Later on, I might let people guest star as other Digidestaned if I get enough reveiws! (HintHint)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, wait! I need to go to the loo!" Dakari yelled.

"Fine," sighed Leia. "But be quick, alright?"

As Dakari relived himself behind a bush, Edan got out his yoyo. He started flicking the small red disk up and down.

Yuushimon watched as though hypnotised.

"Hey, Edan, howre you doing that?" he wanted to know.

"Learn from the master, young one." said Edan, his voice spooky.

Sebes slouched against a tree, staring into space. Leia scribbled madly in her art-pad with her favorite chewed-to-bits pencil while Caitlin plaited fresh flowers into Mirabels shimmering hair. The four of them seemed wildly different. They seemed to glow with a mysterius, inner light. Leia seemed calmer and less likely to lash out. Mirabel was less selfish and wined less often. Sebes seemed to pay more attention and work harder. Caitlin appeared to have gained a shred of sanity.

Edan found himself staring at them. They seemed so different... If that was how you became after Digivolution, he wanted Yuushimon to Digivolve right away!

His hand-flicking faltered, and the yoyo fell to the floor. He found himself blushing as he watched Leia chew her pencil before tracing Nekomons shape in mid-air. The hairs on the back of his head stood up, prickling with a faint warmth.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Dakari shrieked, dashing out of the bushes, his cutoffs dragging around his feet (Dont worry, his pants were up). "Digimon!"

He gazed around, seemingly disorientated, then reilised his trousers were down. He pulled them up, blushing, when a Digimon burst from the bushes.

* * *

Demiorangedarkmon

Champion level

Orange card, Topaz gem, Shadow shroud

* * *

"Shadow shroud!" it hissed, and, just as the others were, Daikari and Gelukimon were whisked away.

Dakari was mad.

Real mad.

For hours he had endured torment, his body aching as it had never ached before.

But that was O.K.

What really annoyed him was that the evil Digimon had gotten through his defences. Gelukimon was ingered in the sholder, and his data was starting to fizzle out.

A topaz, glowing orange, swirled into being. Dakaris Digivice and Gelukimon shone the same colour.

"Gelukimon Digivolve to..." the bird yelled. Unlike his friends, he grew more bestial, becoming a spinx-like blend of man and bird. His face, now a handsome and square jawed, if a little beaky-nosed, seemed to peer out of a birds mouth. The orange feathers on the head reached to the bottem of his neck, and ended as a row of turqoise feathers. The rest of his body was made of a shortish kind of orange fur, exept on his lion-like paws, where the orange feathers started again, under a row of turqoise ones. Huge, pale turquoise wings grew from his sholder-blades, and identical tiny versions on his flank. His whiplike tail was tipped with topaz. "Takccusmon!"

* * *

Takccusmon

Champion level

Ticking time bomb, Topaz star, Terracotta pendulam

* * *

Demiorangedarkmon lunged at Dakari, but Takccusmon shouted "Terracotta pendulam!"

A golden clock-pendulam-on-a-chain swung in front of the evil Digimons face, almost hypnotising him.

"Ticking time bomb!" Takccusmon opened his mouth wide, as if to scream, but no sound emerged. Instead, a golden ball of energy swirled, made from a million shades of orange. When the energy gathering at his screamless mouth was the size of a football, he blasted it at Demiorangedarkmon, obliderating the minion.

Demiorangedarkmon seemed determind not to go without a leaving gift, and shouted "Shadow shroud."

Black clouded Dakaris vision, and oblivious to anything else, he fainted.

When Dakari woke, Mirabel and Gelukimon were staring anxiously into his face. the others were there, Dakari knew, because he saw purple, red, green and yellow blurs.

He felt for his glasses.

"Hes alive!" Mirabel shouted, throwing her arms around him.

Dakari blushed. It was at times like these that he as greatful for his dark skin. It helped to hide his blushes. And if you were Dakari, youde blush quite a lot.

However, Edans skin was not dark. And Dakari saw what the others did not.

Edan Moyo was in love with Leia Karmen.

* * *

**Heh heh... I am _sooooo _evil! So... we all know Dakari likes Mirabel, and theres evidence she might like him too, and Edan liks Leia, but who does everyone _else_ like? Ideas, please! Remember, you can guest-star as a Digimon, and If I get enough reiveiws, I _might_ just let people guest star as other Digidestaned! Oh, an I forgot: I have changed my name to EthrealChains, andI used to be AzerathGirl. C U!**


	9. Chapter 9

_It's only me left now._ Edan mutter to himself, as he had for almost a week, now. Many days had passed since Dakari and Gelukimon had entered the swirling, black void, and there was no sign of his time _ever_ coming.

He had it all planned out in his head. He'd get into the void, with a Digimon three times stronger than the others. Then he'd defeat it really quick, but when he got out, he'd see his friends had been captured by whatever evil Digimon was sending these creatures.

So Yuushimon would Digivolve to whatever level was higher than Champion, and kick his butt. Then Leia would somehow realise her love for him, and it'd all turn out happy ever after.

Edan brooded to himself, kicking at sray leaves, and so didn't notice a spookey voice in the nearby forest whisper "Red card"

He did, hoever, notice screams from up ahead, and ran to catch up.

When he got there, he saw a Digimon that looked like a red version of the others, only larger.

Reddarkmon

Champion level

Red card, Ruby gem, Shadow shroud

"Shadow shroud!" the creature hissed.

Edan braced himself for battle, but blinked in surprise when he saw the attack was not aimed for him.

The darkness curled around Leia, who struggled at first, but then went limp and unresisting. Reddarkmon dissappeared into a cave, taking Leia with him. Edan raced after him, grabbing Yuushimon as he streaked past.

You know," said Dakari, "If this was a movie, this would be the part were the bad guy turned up and captured us all."

Thirty minutes later, their friends re-appeared outside the cave. The battered and bruised Digimon carried their partners bridal style.

Yuushimon was now a tall dragonlike humanoid Digimon twice as tall as Edan. His scales were red, as were his wings. His eyes, claws, horns, teeth, belly and the inside of his huge wings were golden.

Goldramon

Champion level

Golden fire, Blaze combution, Burning inferno tornado

Kittymon, exahsted, de-digivolved into Nekomon, and managed one "Sweet melody" before falling unconcious. Goldramon followed suit.

A huge collum of black smoke billowed out from the ground, and a voice within said:

"You've beaten My minions, and now lets see if you're ready for the ulimate challenge; defeating Me!"

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My life's been kinda screwed-up. Thanks to CourageSun, EthrealChains and tangledways for liking my story! You three can guest-star as DigiDestand if you like! Just choose your colour, name, appearence and personalaty, and make up a Digimon(All levels, from intraining to mega!) Bye for now!**


End file.
